WarGames: Call of War
by JCman
Summary: The epic conclusion.


WarGames book 6: Call of War

Chapter: 1

Five months passed since Jai was forced to go on exile, but life went on as normal in Japan. Kirishima was doing great in school, he had good grades in all of his classes, and he had won all the football games during the season. June had adjusted to her civil life while staying at the Chen mansion, and she eventually started dating Eric, and it was a steady relationship for both of them. Everyone was happy exept Juzuki. She missed jai very much and she prayed he was going to be ok untill he came back, but there was the slightest chance he might not make it, and juzuki feared it could happen. She cried herself to sleep every night so far, she still had hope he would come back, and she never gave up on this thought. Meanwhile, Doctor Sliknaught was happy and he had full control of Japan, without having to worry about jai screwing up his plans. He passed new laws : The first law was that no citizen could go to church, and every church in the city had to be shut down. The second law was no worshipping God in public. The third law was everyone had to worship Doctor Sliknaught like he was God himself. If anyone broke these laws the conquences were very severe, the punishment was extreme tourture or possibly death. The doctor also made modifications to his soliders, and he modified his zombie army as well. He had invented a drug that acted as steroids, which he called "the super steroid". The doctor tested it on his men, it was a complete succes, they were faster and stronger than a body builder. He also tested the drug on his zombies and it went very well. Doctor Sliknaught felt in control and it was going to stay that way for a long time. Jai had adjusted to the nomad life, and he lived ok, but he wished he was back home with Juzuki and the rest of his family. Jai was living on the border of Japan, where it was all desert and very, very hot. Jai had everything he needed including a sleeping bag, and a blanket, so he could stay warm on the cold desert nights. It was friday morning, Kirishima was not the only one awake, Eric also was up and they both got dressed and walked into the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast."Good morning Eric." said Kirishima. "Good morning." Eric replied. When they finished breakfast, they decided to go outside and hangout for a few hours. They walked out of the house and began to walk to the park. When they arrived they leaned against the fence behind them and talked and chilled out in that very spot. Later, storm clouds were forming and lighting flashed across they sky. The boys did not expect what happened next, the metal fence Kirishima was sitting on was hit with a bolt of lighting and it knocked him off the fence, causing him to hit the ground and he blacked out instantly.

Chapter:2

Kirishima woke up an hour later in his bed, surounded by Juzuki, June, and Eric. "What happened?" Kirishima said weakly. Eric spoke up " You got struck by lighting, remember?" Kirishima finally remebered, and he said "I remeber now." And then the family doctor, Doctor Jiro walked into the room. "Kirishima, there was no internal damage, so i think you are going to be ok." he said. "Thanks doc." replied Kirishima. The doctor left the room and went home. Juzuki told Krishima that she was glad he was ok. Later that night Kirishima slept great, as did everyone else. The next morning, Kirishima woke up early and walked out of the house and onto the front step. He began to think about how much he missed Jai, and he only wished to see Jai was here to keep him company. His thoughts were interupted, when Juzuki walked outside and sat next to him on the step. "Are you ok?" she asked. Krishima replied"I'm fine." Then suddenly he was lost in her eyes and he made a move on her. Kirishima kissed Juzuki passonatly. Juzuki was suprised and she did not know how to react. When the kiss was finished, Kirishima said"Sorry." Juzuki was feeling confused and stunned. "No its ok." she finally said. Juzuki got up off the step and made her way back into the house, as he was doing so she whispered to Krishima" This was a one time only thing, don't tell anyone what happened, or i'll get you." Kirishima replied "Ok, i wont tell anyone." Later Juzuki was finishing up dinner and was cleaning up after everyone. It was almost sundown, and Jai did not have much sunlight, he needed to get firewood quickly as possible, otherwise he would freeze to death. He collected the firewood a few minutes later, and he lit a fire and cooked the food he had caught earlier in the day. After his meal, he felt tired and he went to sleep. Back in Japan,Juzuki was dressing for bed when someone knocked on her door. "Who is it?" she asked. "It's Kirishima." he said. Juzuki let krishima in her room and said" What do you want?" Kirishima told her how he felt about her and once he was through he felt way better. Juzuki spoke again" Look Krishima, you are my friend and i don't want to hurt you, but i have to say this; There is no us, I'm with jai, you are just going to get over it." Kirishima understood and he left her room and he went to bed. Everyone was finally asleep and there was not a sound.

Chapter:3

It was Sunday morning, and Kirishima was up early as usual and he got out of bed and went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Kirishima stepped into the kitchen and did not expect Juzuki, who was sitting at the table with a coffee mug in one hand and a wad of tissues in the other. Kirishima sat at the table and asked her what was wrong."I miss Jai." she sobbed. "We all do, but we have to have faith that he will come back soon." Kirishima said. "Tell you what, I'm going to take you somewhere where you can get all of this stress out." he continued. "Where?" said Juzuki. "A secret church." They left the kitchen and got dressed quickly as possible. They left the house around eleven and the went into the city, they walked around untill they stopped at a large abandoned building. Kirishima walked up to the door, and knocked twice and waited untill a slot on the door slid to one side, and a pair of eyes apeared, and a voice spoke"What is it?" Kirishma spoke" We seek guidance." The eyes widened and the voice spoke again" Oh Kirishima its you, Oh, and you brought a friend." "come on in." The door opened and a tall skinny man welcomed them. "Kirishima, its great to see you, since the church was shut down we had to move everything here." "its ok pastor." said Kirishima. Juzuki introduced herself to the pastor and told him she was troubled. The pastor wanted to help her, so her prayed over her, and when he was finished, he gave her a friendly hug and a copy of the bible. Juzuki thanked the pastor, and followed krishima to their seats, and began to listen to the pastor's sermon. Hours went by, and finally the sermon was over and the pastor said goodbye to everyone including krishima and juzuki. They both thanked the pastor and Juzuki left with Krishima feeling way better than she had this morning. Juzuki was now open to reading the bible and she also had a new found faith in God. Later that night, Jai was fast asleep, the fire died out, everything was calm chirping crickets filled the air, dense fog rolled in and when it cleared, two men appeared out of nowhere, they had shoulder lengh blonde hair , and had scraggly goatees and dark clothing. The two men aproached Jai's campsite and sat on the ground, and they drifted off to sleep. It was morning and Jai was waking up, when he heard voices," Hey, he's waking up." said one of the men. Jai was now fully awake, and he opened his eyes and yawned loudly. Jai saw the two men staring at him and he asked "Who are you?" The first guy spoke" I'm Blade , and this is Tristian ." . "Where did you guys come from?" said jai. Blade spoke up, "We're from Canada, but we moved here because our hometown was destroyed by a hurricane, and our families were killed as well." Jai was confused," Let me get this straight, you guys are from Canada, and your homes were destroyed, but i want to know, why are you in japan?" Tristan spoke up now, "Look buddy, we only came here because we needed a place to call our own and Japan is really, really awesome." Blade spoke again "And by the way who are you?" Jai told them who he was and why he was out here all by himself. The two guys offered to take him back to their place, and jai agreed to go with them. Tristian spoke again " By the way we are vampires." Jai did not belive this, so he said " what kind of vampires?" Blade replied" We are daywalkers." Jai looked amused, "Daywalkers huh?" Blade responded "Its a long complicated story." he said. The vampires walked with their new friend to the awesome shack they called home.

Ch:4

Doctor Sliknaught was in his lab tinkering with bits and pieces of technology he had created, when Boba and Devin walked into the lab. "What do you two want?" he asked. "Revenge." they said in unison. "Where is that little punk, Jai?" said Devin. "Didn't you hear, Jai was kicked out of Japan by myself, it was all part of my masterplan." the bounty hunters were not very happy about this. The doctor made a deal with them, which was that if he told them where Jai was they would get their revenge, only if they agree to let him do experiments on them. They both agreed and Doctor Sliknaught sugggested that they begin the experiments right away. Two hours later, the experiment was completed, now it was time to see the results. The doctor took the bounty hunters outside to test the abilities they may have gotten from the radiation. Boba was up first, he stretched out his palm and he felt a surge of energy engulf his entire body. What happened next suprised him, a orange orb of light burst from his palm and hit the ground, causing a grenade-like explosion. Boba was amazed by what the radiation had done to him, and he thanked the doctor. Devin was ready to test her abilities, she concentrated and a knife materialized out of thin air and it fell into her palm. She threw the knife and it hit a boulder and it distingrated like acid. The bounty hunters were pleased with their new abilities, as was Doctor Sliknaught, who could now experiment further with the radiation and its effects on humans, and possibly humans. The doctor gave the hunters a energy tracking device that would track jai's energy and lead them to him in no time. They were on their way, with vengance on their minds. Meanwhile, back at the Chen mansion, Kirishima decided that somthing had to be done about Doctor Sliknaught, and find a way to end his reign of terror. kirishima eventually thought about rebellion. He thought it was a pretty good idea, so he made plans to announce the rebellion to the citizens of Japan in one week.

Ch:5

The vampires took Jai to their home, which was a abandoned shack in the middle of nowhere. It looked like crap on the outside, but when they went inside, Jai was amazed by what he saw. There was a large living room with comfy couches and chairs and on the wall was the biggest plasma screen tv he had ever seeen. They then took Jai into the kitchen which was big as the kitchen at home, but the fridge was completly filled with all kinds of bloody steaks and other assorted meats. Blade spoke" Like what you see?" Jai nodded his head in agreement. Jai was really tired and he wanted to go to bed, so he asked Blade where he could sleep. Blade led him to the bedrooms, and the took him into a really nice room that had a comfy bed and a small plasma screen tv. Jai put his things on the bed and tried to get some sleep. The next day Jai woke up and he got dressed and walked into the kitchen and looked into the fridge for somthing to eat, besides the bloody meat and animal carcasses, he saw a loaf of bread and some butter. and he prepared himself some toast and orange juice and he sat down at the table and ate his meal in silence. Later Blade and Tristan came into the kitchen and they also prepared their breakfasts and sat down next to their friend. It was noon, and Jai was sitting at the kitchen table with a pen and paper. He was writting a letter to Juzuki, and the rest of his friends. In his letter he wrote that he was ok, and he would return in 4 weeks, and the should not worry about him untill he came back. Back in Tokyo, Kirishima was preparing for his big announcement in seven days. He practiced his speech untill he got it right, but he needed a way to get the speech to air on televison. he called the local news station, to ask if he could borrow their cameras and crew. The station was happy to lend their best crew and equipment to Krishima for next week. Devin and Boba were closing in on jai's location and they couldn't wait to get their hands on his scrawny throat and kill him. 3 days went by and Krishima was ready to deliver his news on air saturday, it was very nerve-wracking for him he only had a few hours to prepare. Later that night, he went to bed feeling like the weight of Japan was on his shoulders, and he also felt if he screwed up he would never live free for the rest of his llife. At the same time, Jai was also in bed thinking about his family and how they were doing without him. He prayed quietly to himself, hoping he could go home soon.

Ch:6

It was finally saturday, kirishima's big moment was finally here, he set up a small platform in the middle of town square, a podium was on the stage and kirishima was sitting on the wooden steps reahearshing the speech over and over again, untill he felt it was right. Before he got on the stage Juzuki stopped by to talk to him" Are you sure you want to do this?" she said. Krishima replied "Yes, I have to, I won't let Sliknaught control us any longer." The stage manager told Krishima they would be live in 2 minutes, he got up off the steps and walked up on the platform and took his place behind the podium. a crowd of people formed in front of the stage to watch the show, they hated Doctor Sliknaught and they wanted to support the young hero making a stand. The crowd wasn't big as kirishima thought, but he then realized that fourty percent of the citizens were missing. they were the half of citizens who actually supported the doctor. But Kirishima could not worry about that now, he had a important announcement that could change everything. Kirishima was live, and he knew it. He began his speech" Citizens of Tokyo, are you sick of Govenor Sliknaught ruling over us?" "If you are then we need to do somthing, we will not be controlled do you hear me Sliknaught?" "we are not going to suffer for your crimes against us, and we will fight back if we have to, and we will take anything you throw at us, even if that is war!" The crowd cheered and chanted Krishima's name over and over again. Krishima absorbed the praise and cheers from his people, and he was enjoying every minute of it. Krishima felt great and he knew it well. Juzuki gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. She was happy for him, she knew it took guts for kirishima to say the things he said about Doctor sliknaught, but it was worth everything in the world. The citizens at home watching the announcement were left in shock, especially the supporters of the doctor, they were not happy at all to here the harmful words aimed at their leader.

Ch:7

The brodcast of the rebelion was seen by everyone who did not see it, they all watched it including Doctor Sliknaught himself. He was very, very angry" Be careful for what you wish for Krishima, If you want a war i will give you one." "but first i will destroy your family, destroy your hope and faith in your so called God, and finally i will destroy you!" The doctor prepared his troops, he injected everyone of them with the super steroids, and gave them the best weapons he had to offer. Secondly, he prepared his zombies and the super zombies, making sure they were ready for combat. He also had robotic mechs activated and fit with weapons of mass destruction. The doctor also remebered his threat towards Krishima's family, so he decided to kill Krishima's best friend Eric Monson. later that night the doctor hired a mercenary who went by the name Sharpshot. His past was a mystery, execpt for the fact that he was trained in the art of killing, and he was a expert marksman, who was only 18 years old. Doctor Sliknaught gave Sharpshot his task "I want you to kill a boy named Eric monson, understand?" The mercenary nodded, and he left immediatly. Sharpshot begin to track Eric, one step at a time. Jai had spent many days with the vampire boys, but he was missing his family. Jai had finally finished his letter to his family, he folded it up, placed it in a envelope and sealed it tightly. Blade offered to deliver the letter, Jai was glad he could trust his friend, so he handed him the letter and Blade walked out of the house and left on foot to Tokyo and the Chen mansion. Later in Tokyo, June and Eric were at the market to pick up some things for dinner, they bought meat, veggies and chicken. They headed over to another booth to pick up some kind of dessert. They were unaware they were being watched. On a building across the market, was Sharpshot holding a sniper rifler smiling as he watched his prey. The gun was aimed at eric's chest, he pulled the trigger. june heard the shot, but she did not see the bullet. The bullet tore through Eric's chest, splattering blood over june, and the ground. Eric collapsed in a heap."ERIC!" June screamed. Eric crawled towards his girlfriend, his face contorted in pain as he crawled. he stopped as soon as he could reach her, June fell to her knees and she held him close, she stroked his hair, and she whispered to him"It's going to be okay, i'm here for you baby." she began to cry, her tears streamed down her face, and they splashed onto the ground. Eric began to cough, then he managed to speak" I love you June, never forget that." Those were his final words. June whispered" I love you too Eric." Eric then died in her arms.

Ch: 8

June raced home as fast as she could, she was carrying Eric's corpse as well. it stunk really bad June was almost sick to her stomach, but she had to take the body back to the mansion, to show the others. She finally reached the mansion at last. She pounded on the door frantically, Krishima answered it. He saw June standing there covered in blood and carrying what he thought was a body, on her shoulders. June was hysterical, she practically screamed at him" Eric's dead!" " He's been murdered!" Kirishima could not belive this, the body was proof enough for him and he had to ask how it happened." Who did this?" he asked june. She replied"I don't know, I didn't see who did it." "maybe Juzuki, can identify the cause of death." Krishima went to go get Juzuki, who was in her room taking a nap. June followed Kirishima into the house as he went to wake Juzuki from her slumber. krishima knocked on her door, and Juzuki sleepliy replied"Who is it?" krishima spoke "its me." he said. Juzuki got up and opened the door, she yawned" what's wrong Krishima?' she said. "Eric's dead, someone killed him". Juzuki was shocked by this terrible news. Juzuki being the forensic expert she was ,analyzed the wound in Eric's chest. She deterimed the bullet hole was from a very powerful sniper, but the bullet was missing. Juzuki told Krishima and June to bury Eric's body in the front yard and they were going to give Eric the funeral he deserved. Once Eric was buried, the others stood by the grave in silence. after a few minutes of silence, Krishima said his goodbyes to his best friend, he knelt next to the grave and laid the necklace Eric had worn on the top of the grave and he got up and stood back up, next to the girls. It was June's turn to say her goodbyes. She approached the grave, and knelt down next to it, she began to cry softly, as she knelt there "I'm so sorry Eric, all i wanted was us to be together." She laid her hand over the dirt where Eric was buried and she continued to weep softly. After a few seconds, June got up and stood next to Krishima. Juzuki quickly said her goodbyes to her good old friend and she rejoined her friends and they had a silent prayer over their friend Eric. Just as they were going back into the house, they noticed someone approaching them. When he came into view, Juzuki asked"Who are you?" The man replied " My name is Blade, and i have a message from Jai." Juzuki was surprised, "You know where Jai is!?" Blade answered her "Yes, in fact I'm living with him." He handed Juzuki the envelope. She took it, and opened the envelope and began to read it. When she had finished reading, tears formed in her eyes and she began to cry. Krishima asked her what was wrong. " I'm fine . " " this letter was written by Jai, he's alive!" Kirishima was also happy" What does it say?" he asked. Juzuki told him everything that was in the letter. "Thats great!" said Krishima. June asked "When is he coming back?" Juzuki responded" Five days, or sooner." "Good, that should give us some time to find the guy who killed Eric." said June. Blade said goodbye to them and left to go back to the shack. He promised to tell Jai that everyone was ok.

Ch:9

Boba and Devin walked for miles in the blazing heat. They had been walking for two days and they were getting closer to jai every step they took. they continued to walk untill the device started to beep loudly. They spotted a small gray shack, and they spotted Jai through the small window. "Gotcha." they said in unison. they ducked under the windowsil and waited for their chance to attack Jai. They waited, and waited but Jai did not come outside at all. This drove Boba crazy"Thats it, I'm not waiting any longer!" He stood up and backed away from the window and blasted the window with his grenade beam. Jai did not expect it at all. He heard glass break and a explosive wave rippled through the room, and flipped the couch jai was sitting on over. The hunters stepped through the window and searched the room for Jai. "How'd you like that punk!" Gloated Boba. Jai lifted the couch off him and stood up. He cracked his neck sideways, and said "Not bad, it looks like you guys really stepped up your game." Devin decided it was her turn to attack. Devin ran at him and threw a punch at him. Jai caught the punch in his palm and he smiled. "Nice try Devin." he clenched his other hand into a fist and one-inch punched her in the stomach. the impact knocked her off her feet and sent her flying into the bookcase. Devin got back up and lunged at jai and he got into a fighting stance and he hit Devin with all his might with a tiger's palm strike to her abdomen. Devin hit the ground hard. Devin coughed and she spit up blood, the attack caused internal damage . Boba saw his sister hit the ground and he was angry. "Your going to pay for that you bastard!" he yelled. Jai smirked and replied " Lets finish this dillhole." That insult angered Boba, he charged at Jai full speed and muscle. Jai saw his chance, he summoned all of his energy and he transformed into Anubis once more. Boba was about to hit Anubis, but he grabbed the bounty hunter by the face and threw him full force into the wall. The impact smashed the wall and sent Boba tumbling out of the house and onto the ground. Boba picked himself up and readied himself to defend himself. Anubis stepped out of the house and stared down Boba. "What are you?" said Boba. "You have no idea." said the beast. Boba sent a beam of explosive energy Anubis's way, but he side stepped and the beam of light exploded behind him. Anubis smiled " You missed." he said. Boba was terrifed, but he wouldn't let his opponet see it. "No matter, i'm not finished yet." he said. Anubis had enough, he let out a earth shattering roar and lunged after Boba. Boba screamed and he was knocked down and he could not move. Anubis held boba down and he snapped his jaws over his head, Boba had no time to scream, and Anubis bit down on his head crushing his skull like a grape. Blood splattered upward, splashing onto anubis's fur and staining his teeth red. Anubis got up off the decapitated body, and his focus was turned toward Devin. Anubis climbed back through the hole in the wall and he scanned the floor for his prey. Devin struggled to get up, the pain was unbearable. It hurt to move at all, but she managed to get to her feet slowly, her right hand clutched her stomach and she used her other hand to conjure a knife, and she aimed it at the beast's head and threw it as hard as she could. The knife sped past Anubis and hit the wall behind him and melted away. The beast stared at Devin, ready to attack when Devin dropped to her knees and began to sob. " I beg you, please don't kill me, i'll surrender and never come after you again!" Anubis cocked his head to the side, he was not sure if she was telling the truth, but he reverted back into Jai once again. Jai aproached Devin and said " do you surrender?" "Yes." came her reply. "you do realize i have to call the police, right?" jai said. Devin nodded and spoke " Fine , i guess prison is better than being killed". Suddenly a voice said " Well then its your lucky day." Blade came into the house and behind him was a small group of police officers. The officers cuffed Devin and led her into a police truck waiting oustide. Jai turned to Blade and said "How did you know, those guys were after me?" "Lucky guess." replied Blade. After the police patched up Devin, they sat her down into the truck and slammed the doors. She looked through the truck window and winked at jai, as the truck pulled away. When tristian returned home from work, he was not happy about the damage, but he wasn't mad for long. They all fixed up the house, and once everything settled down, jai and the other two went inside to relax.

Ch:10

After Blade had given them the letter Krishima had hope that everything would be back to normal when Jai came back, but right now he needed to investigate Eric's murder and find the one responsible. Krishima, June and Juzuki returned to the market and they began to investigate the area where the shooting occured. They found a sniper round on the dirt and Juzuki pulled out tweezers and picked up the bullet and examined it. on the side of the bullet were the words "Republika Corp. 2038." Juzuki was horrfied, she called June and Krishima and she showed them the writting on the bullet. They were surprised, and angry at the same time. Then out of nowhere a voice spoke" Well, Well look what the cat dragged in." the speaker was a boy about eighteen years old, blonde hair, and muscles that a marine would be jealous of. "I am Sharpshot!" June was angry"You killed Eric!" she snarled. "You mean that little punk that i was hired to kill?" "so what?" Krishima spoke up " You will pay for what you have done!" Sharpshot was amused " Really, then i guess you want to fight me?" " Bring it on." Krishima growled. Krishima ran at Sharpshot and tackled him to the ground and began to punch him repeatdly in the face. Sharpshot's face was covered in blood, he wrenched Krishima's arm and yanked him off of his body and stood up. "You're good kid i'll give you that, but no one is sharp as me!" Sharpshot ran at Krishima, and delivered a dropkick knocking him over. Juzuki was frozen with fear, she did not help Krishima or June. Sharpshot saw his chance to escape, but his path was blocked by June "Move girl or i will beat you stupid like your friend there." June replied " No you're the one who's going to beaten stupid!" she then flicked her wrist and metal blades sprang from her fingertips, and she slashed at Sharpshot with ferocious intent. Sharpshot dodged the blades and threw down a smoke pellet and he vanished. June coughed from the smoke, finally the smoke cleared and she was angry "Damn it, he got away!" she said. Krishima slowly got up on his feet and said "Don't worry we'll get him next time." said Krishima. Later that night, Sharpshot returned to Doctor Sliknaught's mansion and reported in. "The boy is distracted, I think we should act now while the city is occupied and start this war now." The doctor agreed, and he decided to give a live speech, that would say that Krishima had three days to prepare for war. It was midnight, and Doctor Sliknaught was live on everyone's televison set in Tokyo. "Krishima Chen, you have three days to prepare yourself for war, and when you have prepared , I will run through this city and burn it to the ground, with you in it as well." This message was very devastating to Krishima, and he did not waste any time to ready himself for war. The first thing he did was get supplies such as weapons, and armor and put them away for when he needed them. He then went to bed and he slept well that night. The next morning, he trained out in the yard for three hours straight, and then he sharpened his skills with a knife and set up dummies he could practice on. Kirishima went to bed that night sore and tired. The final day had arrived and Krishima did not waste it. He went down to the gym in the basement to train his body some more. He saw June as well, She was training on a heavy bag, and blasting agressive music on the stereo. Krishima decided to join her. June smiled at Krishima, and she went back to her work out, then Krishima made a impulsive move and leaned over and kissed her. June was surprised, but she did not pull away from Krishima, she continued the kiss with her own, and as she was doing so,she felt a warm feeling spread all over her body. Krishima Finally pulled away from her, and after a few seconds he appologized "Sorry." "Why are you sorry?, you didn't do anything wrong." said june with a smile. They concluded their work out and headed up the stairs and into the kitchen. It was one'o clock in the afternoon, and Juzuki was done making lunch, when Krishima and June came up from the basement and walked into the kitchen. Juzuki looked at them and laughed "What happened to you two?" she asked. June was happy to answer "Krishima and I just fell in love." Juzuki was confused, Krishima opened his mouth to say somthing, when june dragged him to the table and made him sit down. "lets eat!" she said. Juzuki served lunch and she sat next to June, who was staring dreamily at Krishima. The whole situation between Krishima and June was not brought up, and they ate their meal in silence. After they finished they cleaned up and they relaxed for the rest of the day untill they decided to go to bed. Meanwhile Jai was still awake, he was traing with Blade and Tristan They trained hard all night untill they got tired, and they finally went to sleep at three am. The next morning, Krishima only had untill six'o clock tomorow morning to finish preparing himself for the war. He had put the finishing touches on his battle armor, and he also had time to create a new weapon. The weapon was two gloves, that were attached to tubes, that went into his arms and carried the electrical current that was his powers , into the gloves giving him unlimited electric power. June and Juzuki also prepared their battle armor and weapons. All three of them trained really hard and this session gave krishima the chance to test his eletric gauntlets. The test was successful, and Krishima was confident they would win the war, and stop Doctor Sliknaught once and for all.

Ch:11

It was morning in Tokyo it was peaceful untill the rumble of tanks shattered the peace and tranquilty, the time for war has begun. Doctor Sliknaught's Death troopers stormed the city, blasting anything and anyone who got in their way. Zombies dragged civilan corpses off the battlefield and some where they could feast on the remains. Shortly after, Krishima and the girls arrived on the battlefield and began to attack soliders left and right. Krishima threw knives at soliders and watched them collapse in a bloody heap. He continued his attack, he electricuted more soliders with his gauntlets,Krishima couldn't help to smile as the soliders twitched and convulsed on the ground. June attacked soliders with vicious inhumane strikes with her finger blades and she also threw knives at them as well. Juzuki, had only a machine gun, but she used it well. It tore through soliders in a burst of bullets. More and more soliders arrived after the old ones fell, it was too much for the teens but they continued to fight as hard as they could. But thats when massive hordes of zombies lurched after were many zombies, but they were no match for Krishima and the girls. The horde was gone within minutes, more zombies were coming but they were mowed down before they could touch the teens. More soliders arrived on the battlefield, but they did not last against the fury of Krishima and the others. Suddenly, hundreds of Panzer tanks rolled into the city, decimating everything in their path, Krishima had a new plan: destroy the tanks quickly as possible. Meanwhile, Jai was asleep on the couch, when a loud explosion shook the room. Jai woke up with a start, and looked outside, and he could see explosions coming from a few miles away. Jai could tell somthing was wrong, he rushed to Blades room, and woke him up. "Blade, Tokyo is under attack and i need to go now!" he said. Blade agreed with him, Jai had stayed long enough, and it was time to return to Tokyo. Jai packed up his things, and walked out the front door. Blade stopped him from leaving " Let us help Jai, this is our home now too y'know?" Jai agreed with them and the two vampires left with him. The long journey to Tokyo begun and Jai was ready to save the ones he loved.

Ch:12

There were at least fourty tanks in the city,but Krishima and the girls tried their best to destroy them. They wiped out at least half of the tanks, but more came thundering into the city and after the three teens. A few minutes later all of the tanks were destroyed and reduced to nothing. But all of a sudden, Krishima heard a deafeaning noise fill the air. "Fighter jets!" he thought. There at least fifty jets zooming across the sky, and they were hard to keep track of. Krishima had a strategey, he told the girls about his plan, and they went along with it. Krishima shot into the air , propelled by his flame powers like a missle. He landed on a jet and killed the pilot, with electricty. He launched off the crashing plane and leaped onto the next one, ready to finish it off. Juzuki took flight, carrying june as well. they flew toward two jets and they landed on one of them and Juzuki killed the pilot with a hail of bullets. As the plane was nose diving to the ground They took flight again, and then Juzuki launched June toward the last plane, and she landed on top of the cockpit and killed the pilot quickly before he could blink. A few minutes later, jet after jet went down untill there was none left. Meanwhile, back at Republika corp. Doctor Sliknaught was very angry. "Send more troops!" he told his military comanders. The order was put through, and more troops were on their way, as were several more tanks, and a new weapon as well. Krishima and the others had a chance to catch their breath, and get a drink from their canteens, but their break was cut short. A dozen tanks rolled into the city, followed by a battalion of Death troopers and Doctor Sliknaught's new weapon. The new weapon was twenty five Death troopers inside fifty feet tall mech suits, with huge laser cannons attached to the arms, and missle silos attached to the back of the mech. Krishima was terrified, his eyes were wide with fear, he turned to the girls and said "We are so screwed!" The girls who were also terrified, nodded in unison. But they soon got over their fears, and they prepared to take on this fifty foot terror, when they heard a earth shattering roar in the distance, they saw tanks being thrown around like toys by what seemed to be a humanoid wolf -like creature. Krishima reconized it, he knew Jai had finally returned at last.

Ch:13

Anubis finished destroying the tanks, and now he moved onto the infantry. He flung soliders aside like ragdolls, none were left standing. Anubis now turned his attention towards the mechs. He ran in their path, and they fired their laser cannons at the beast, but they missed by a inch. They tried to fire their missles, but Anubis swatted them away like flies. "Krishima!" called Anubis. "Get over here!" Krishima rushed over to the beast. "What?" he said. Anubis spoke again " I'm going to throw you at the mechs, and you should be able to destroy them." Krishima agreed to the plan and Anubis picked him up and launched him like an arrow at the mech soliders. Krishima sailed through the air and he finally landed on one of them. And with one electrical strike, All twenty five mechs went down like dominoes. They imploded as they hit the ground,causing debris to fall everywhere. One surving solider crawled from the wreckage, and made his way back to Republika corp. and when he arrived, he reported in to the doctor. "Sir, Jai has returned and he destroyed the mechs." he said. Doctor Sliknaught was very angry " No!, I thought i was rid of that little brat Jai!" he screamed. The doctor ordered the solider to bring reinforcements back to the city and he also suggested they have heavy weapons. Anubis reverted back into jai again, as he did so, Juzuki tackled him to the ground hugging and kissing him over and over. "I missed you so much jai, I love you."Jai returned the favor and kissed Juzuki and he said " missed you too." Krishima interupted Jai " i'd hate to break up the lovefest, but we got company!" Krishima gestured to to a battalion of troops coming into the city, and jai removed himself from Juzuki and he stood up and he prepared himself to fight. The troops approached the battle and the battle was on. Jai pulled his gun from the holster and shot as many soliders as he could. He also electrocuted other troopers as well. The others sprang into action, more and more troopers arived and this time with heavy artilery. The troopers got down on one knee and fired their missle launchers at Jai, he dodged and evaded the missles and they exploded against the ground. Jai fought back, he electrocuted them all, and moved on to the next wave of troopers. Krishima defeated trooper after trooper, as did the girls. The bodies piled up, more troopers were added to the pile and tanks were demolished by Jai himself. Jai and the others were getting tired, all of the fighting drained their energy, and they couldn't keep it up forever. Back at Republika Corp. Doctor Sliknaught was very, very angry" My finest men taken out by children, I now know what i must do: I will end this war and Jai once and for all!" he snarled. He left his comand station and suited himself up to take out Jai and his family. He then headed into the hanger and jumped into a jeep, and ordered his remaning troops to get to the city. As the convoy pulled away, doctor Sliknaught spoke " I'm coming Jai, and now you will have a reason to fear me!" He began to laugh a deranged laugh, it echoed off the truck walls and continued into the distance. The sun was begining to set, and it was getting dark. Jai and the others had some time to replenish their energy and take some time to relax. They shared energy bars and took a drink from their canteens, when two figures approached them. It was Blade and his brother Tristian. "Dude, you totally ditched us back there!" said Blade. Jai appologised and they both sat down next to their mortal friends. Everything was great, untill three trucks pulled up to the very spot Jai and the others were sitting. At least twenty troopers poured out of all Three trucks, they carried Mp40's. One of the soliders spoke " Stay on the ground and put your hands on your head, all of you!" They did what they were told. Doctor Sliknaught stepped out of one of the trucks, he had a evil smile on his face. "I told you I would win Jai." he said. The soliders stood by the teens, waiting for one of them to slip up, and the doctor would allow them to blow all of their heads off. Jai could not belive this was happening, he knew he would not die but he was concerned for his brother and Juzuki.

Ch:14

"I should give the order and let my soliders kill you now,but that would take the fun out of doing it myself." said the doctor. He motioned to the soliders to lower their weapons. they did what they were told. "Stand up." he said to Jai. Jai took his hands off his head and got to his feet and stood face to face with Doctor Sliknaught. "lets finish this." said Jai. "I couldn't agree with you more." replied the doctor. The doctor removed his military jacket and threw it on the ground. He took out a knife from his pocket and held it out for Jai to see. Jai also took out his trusty knife from his pocket and held it in Doctor Sliknaught's plain veiw. They were ready, they both stared at one another with a look of intense hatred. Doctor Sliknaught lunged at Jai with the knife, Jai side stepped the blade before it cut him. "You're good, i'll give you that boy but no one is better than me!" Snarled the doctor. Jai went on the attack, and he ran at the doctor and clobbered him in the face with his open palm, hard. The doctor growled in pain,he put a hand to his face when he pulled it away, blood covered his palm. He snarled with rage and hit Jai back. Doctor Sliknaught sent a powerful kick into Jai's stomach, that made him double over in pain. Jai gasped in pain, but he sucked in the remaining air back into his body. "I have to finish this." Jai thought. "Now jai, I'm going to kill you like i did your father , many years ago." Said the doctor. Jai could not belive what he just heard, it made him very angry, he went down on one knee, he shook with rage "You killed my father, and now you will pay for what you have done!" he yelled. Jai's rage took over and he transformed into Anubis. He roared a rageful roar and he lunged at the doctor, knocking him off his feet, The doctor could not protect himself, the beast was stronger than last time they tangled. Anubis began to attack the doctor like a wild dog, and he snapped his jaws on the doctors face and did not let go. He ripped the skin from his victim's body, blood pooled out of the doctor and dripped onto the ground. The doctor screamed loudly, as he was dying, he could hear his bones snap and he felt the worst pain ever. Finally the doctor stopped screaming and nothing was left of him execpt a skeleton and bits of clothing. Anubis removed himself off the corpse and he changed back into Jai. He wiped the blood off his face and went after the soliders, they were dead within minutes. Jai spoke" We won." Krishima and the others stood up and congratulated jai over his victory and gave him a really big hug. The vampires went back to their home and said goodbye to their friends as they were leaving. Jai and his family headed home feeling finally free of Doctor Sliknaught's rule. Japan was free as well. Jai knew that everything was going to be great from now on.


End file.
